


You're The Inspiration

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF, Strictly Come Dancing RPF, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: AU - Michelle and Alex are single... or were before they met at least.Fluffy fluff because I can.





	You're The Inspiration

Michelle Visage had known the second she met Alex Scott that her life was changed forever. She had never really expected to find someone as sweet and strong as Alex, but she had. The first group dance had cemented her feelings a little more, although she found it harder to ignore after the first real show.   
Alex moved to kiss her now, hugging her when the rest crowded around them. It was the second week. She had received mixed scores and much as she had tried to laugh it off she knew she had to be shaking a little. They both were. 

“You were amazing.”

“Thanks to you.”

Michelle laughed then, kissing Alex again gently. 

“Nah, you were always Sassy, you just needed help getting it out.”

“So… who do you think is in trouble?”

“James… and probably David.”

“Mmm, poor Nadiya.”

“She’ll be okay.”

“Are you joking? She’s already broken.”

“Baby… we can’t take them all home.”

“Why not? You took me home.”

Michelle had sighed, then laughed softly. 

“Should have known you’d be the one to make a whole family of misfits.”

“Sure… whatever you say ‘Mama’.”

Michelle had laughed again, then sighed as they were called for the results show. 

“Later… we’ll talk about this later.”


End file.
